Olavur Flykra
Personality Olavur is, first and foremost, 100% dedicated to his sister, Erika. The only times he will ever leave her side are under direct orders from a superior, at her request, or under direct force. If there is an attack in progress, he will be impossible to pull away. Any who approach Erika are met immediately with paranoia and hostility, though this manifests more in glares and looming than outright malice. Olavur is not a mental powerhouse. He's not dumb; the man has deep thoughts, but he keeps them to himself. He was trained from the beginning to be a fighter, not a leader, due to his birth. And Get in the middle of a warzone are very adamant about grooming a fighter for his proper role. It's rare to hear Ollie speak more than one sentence without prompting, when in the presence of strangers. Although it's not obvious to the outside observers, Olavur is painfully shy. The presence of abnormal facial features makes it hard to discern, but he doesn't automatically hate the random person on the street. (Unless they're hitting on Erika) He had spent his whole life being sneered at, stared at, and screamed at for his appearance, and he expects it from everyone he meets. Even if they act neutrally towards him, he will expect that they're thinking about how horribly ugly he is. So he keeps quiet and tries to stay as inconspicuous as he can. Whenever Olavur needs to speak, he speaks in as few words as possible. This is less because he has nothing to say, and more because his voice is /frightening/. Something about the way his mouth is constructed adds a loud sound similar to a swarm of cicadas whenever he speaks. This is very disconcerting. History I am Olavur Flykra. My parents were both full moons. My mother was Meets-the-Mind's-Eye, a Fianna. My father was Thrashes-in-the-Dark. No, I do not know why they broke the Litany and had my sister and I. But I hate them for it. My mother died in birth, my father said. She's with Gaia. They made one good thing in this world. My twin sister, Erika. My father locked us in cages. We never left them. We ate in them. Slept in them. Shit in them. He hated us. So I should hate him back. For years nothing happened. Until he tried to kill Erika. He cut open her throat. But he did it where I could see. I do not remember what happened after that. I remember being angry. More angry than I have ever felt. I know it now to be Rage. I remember seeing red. I know it now to be a frenzy. I remember next running with Erika...or maybe it was after her. But I ran with her until she had to stop. I licked her wounds, she licked mine. We slept that night away from home. I was happy. We lived together in the woods, killing anything we could to eat, running from everything else. It was a long time. A long long time, until we went to find our father again. I don't know why we did. Erika wanted to. We found him dead, killed by his sept members. They hated him too. For making us. They tried to kill us, too, the ones who found us first. We almost killed them. The Get like that. The Jarl made us soldiers. Said he needed all he could to fight the Wyrm nest. Erika and I were taught to fight with weapons. She was taught how to be graceful. And fierce. And beautiful. I was taught to hit things that needed to be broken. I am good at it. The warhammer is my favorite weapon. I can break anything with my hammer. We killed a camp of Dancers all by ourselves to become Fosterns. I was happy. We were strong even then. Very strong. We were lead into battle against the Wyrm. The Sept killed many many Wyrm camps when we were there. The Jarl said we could destroy the hive for good. In one battle, we were lead into an ambush. It was not the first, and we fought. Erika was caught by her madness, though. She fell and frothed on the ground. I fought off the Dancers as they tried to kill her as the rest of the pack ran off. I killed many, but there were more. I would have died if the Jarl did not lead the pack back to save us. He died, but Erika and I survived to fight again. I do not hate the Jarl. The sept hated us, though. Erika was blamed for the Jarl's death. I almost killed the Beta who said Erika should be killed. She was exiled instead. I left with her. I had promised her I would stay by her side forever. I keep my promises. Now, Erika is leading us to a new sept. She says the alpha is a metis. I say she must have heard that in her madness. Still, she wants us to visit this Sept and its strange Garou. She also wants me to...make friends with these Garou. To learn from them about more than just fighting. I don't know why she would want that. I'm good at fighting. If it makes her happy, though, I will let them laugh at my hideous face. Friends and Acquaintances Erika Flykra - Twin sister. He would do anything for Erika. Erika is the only thing in the world at all important to him. Everything else, even his duties to Gaia and the Sept, are secondary, at best. Sheet Freebies spent (45 total): *Str +2 (10), Sta +1 (5), Rage +2 (2), Willpower +3 (3) *Talents +9 (18) *Troll Skin (7) *Immunity to Wyrm Emanations (6), True Love (1), Pack Mentality (-2), Shy (-1), Territorial (-3), Speech Impediment (-1) Expertise and Specialties ;Strength :Specialty: Coup De Grace. If given a moment to steady himself and room to swing, Olavur can do damage to inanimate objects (or prone opponents) that would normally be reserved for ordnance. ;Stamina :Specialty: Soaking Damage. While in the throes of battle, no physical obstacle hinders Olavur in the pursuit of the death of his opponent. Not pain nor fatigue, nor even the hits of his opponent's weapons. Distraction, on the other hand... ;Talent: Brawl :Specialty: In The Fray. Olavur has always been the point man for attacks against the Wyrm. He would always wade into battle with hammer swinging and claws flying. When surrounded by three or more enemies, Olavur's berserker nature comes to the fore and he becomes an engine of death, cutting a swath through the Wyrm's ranks. ;Talent: Intimidation :Specialty: Scary As Fuck. Even when he's not trying to be scary, just a look from Olavur will make most people think he's about to try and kill them. He would make a perfect horror movie monster. ;Talent: Resistance :Specialty: Enduring Toxins. Olavur's natural immunity to Wyrm Emanations has also given him extraordinary resistance to more mundane toxins as well, as a side effect. ;Skill: Marksmanship :Expertise: Longbows. A well-rounded fighter is a strong fighter, even though Olavur never really has had the patience for learning to aim. ;Skill: Melee :Expertise: Two-handed weapons. Notably warhammers and greataxes. :Specialty: In The Fray. Olavur has always been the point man for attacks against the Wyrm. He would always wade into battle with hammer swinging and claws flying. When surrounded by three or more enemies, Olavur's berserker nature comes to the fore and he becomes an engine of death, cutting a swath through the Wyrm's ranks. ;Knowledge: Linguistics :Expertise: Norwegian and French. Spending every waking moment with his sister means he often learns what she learns. ;Knowledge: Lore :Expertise: Get of Fenris lore. One of the /very/ few things Olavur was taught beside fighting in his old Sept was the stories of the Get heroes. His teacher thought it would give him inspiration and pride for his tribe. Knowing the stories of the Get heroes who gained their Glory purely through their Berserker Rage gives Olavur strength of conviction of his place in Gaia's plan... Merits & Flaws ;Merit: Immune to Wyrm Emanations :A blessing he was born with. It has put him at the forefront of many charges at his old Sept. It's made him reckless in battle. ;Merit: True Love :Olavur is deeply, passionately in love with his sister, going beyond most sibling connections. His fantasies (the few he's allowed himself to have) involve only her. The few times he's dreamed of a normal life, they've been with her as his mate. She's the only woman he's ever known, and he would lay down his life for her without a second thought. Any time she's been hurt or fallen into a seizure, he's flat out refused to leave her side. He thinks this is how close siblings always are, though... ;Flaw: Monstrous :Olavur's metis deformity is that half of his face is completely unlike anything any mammal or reptile may have. In any form, the lower half of his face is hideous, any skin or fur replaced with what looks like a horribly painful acid burn. He has a split jaw that opens out instead of down when he opens his mouth, and his tongue is like a prehensile piece of intestine. His cheek bone are pushed up and sharp, giving the rest of his face a horribly menacing glare, and any hair that grows in on his head is patchy at best. His also drools horribly, due to his split jaw. usually, he wears a bandanna over his mouth to hide his deformity, even around Garou. :His eyes are of two different colors, like his sister's. ;Flaw: Compulsion : Bodyguard :He must always be within arm's reach of his sister. To keep an eye on her and to protect her if she should need it. She could fall into a seizure at any time... ;Flaw: Shy :Having spent his whole life as a hideous monstrosity, Olavur never developed his social skills, and doesn't spend time around anyone if he can help it, save for his sister. ;Flaw: Territorial :Olavur's "territory" is his sister, Erika. He cannot spend an extended length of time away from her without beginning to feel jumpy and uncomfortable. If anyone approaches his sister, he immediately becomes insanely protective. Gaia help anyone who makes advances on her... ;Flaw: Speech Impediment :Whenever Olavur speaks, aside from his words having a strange lisp to them, something about the construction of his throat causes a sound like a horde of cicadas. This unsettling hiss sometimes drowns out his actual words, if he forgets to try and suppress it. ;Flaw: Mark of the Predator :He's fucking SCARY! Backgrounds ;Background: Equipment :Gained as a reward for passing his Fostern Challenge, Olavur received a massive warhammer from the elders. This is a hammer that is near impossible for anyone without amazing strength to properly wield. It's designed less as a weapon as more as a tool of irresistible bludgeoning force. Advancement Advancement History Category:Garou Category:Ahrouns Category:Fostern Category:Metis Category:Get of Fenris Category:Idle PCs